Don't Jump!
by The Demo
Summary: A story about what happens after the final battle with Team Plasma. Spoilers included so don't read if you haven't beaten the game or just enjoy reading books from ending to beginning, summary on the inside. Rated T just in case.


Hello my readers! This my way of showing the fan fiction community that guys can be friends without being in gay relationship. Because all of the ones with N and the male hero seem to involve that. I being a N fan(he is so eff-ing awesome!) disliked this greatly and I wished to write this story. Anyways there are spoilers if you haven't beaten the game. Anyways your reviews are greatly appreciated. So sit back and enjoy the non-gay friendship. :D

The Demo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form.**

The throne room was a wreak. Pillars were shattered, the water that had formed a island like appearance around the throne had all evaporated from the blasts of fire and electricity that had raged throughout the room. In the middle of all this chaos was a young man wearing a black cap with long green hair in a ponytail. Opposing him was a another you teen. He had brown hair that was covered by a red hat that somehow went perfectly with his blue jacket. Behind him was the legendary pokemon Zekrom, standing proudly with all of it's ebony glory.

"No, how could this happen! My conviction pales to yours, White!" the green haired man cried out, pulling at his hair.

"Because N, it's a simple as this, it had nothing to do with conviction. It was all about the way we fought. We put everything on the line and my luck won out." White replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"But-" N started to say but was cut off by a bellow of fury.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT BOY!" Ghetis roared. The leader of Team Plasma was dressed as he always was in an odd robe, with long green hair and and a a red glass eye. He stalked towards the pair of boys with manic ferocity, his voice rising with every step.

"YOU NOT WORTH EVEN SHARING THE NAME HARMONIA WITH ME! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A DERANGED NAIVE FOOL WHO UNDERSTANDS NOTHING BUT POKEMON! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A HUMAN HEART! AND YOU," Ghetis screamed, turning his rage towards White, who flinched along with N at the man's fury, "HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

He raised one hand, bringing out a pokeball from underneath his robes. Then Alder and Cheren burst into the room, both of them panting.

"Ghetis, give it up. Your plans are over. Pokemon will stay with humans. Nothing has changed." the champion said calmly, his voice level.

"Ha, you think my plans where only pokemon liberation? Your even more foolish than I thought! My plans were simple. Convince this simple minded fool to try to release all pokemon from trainers and then, world domination." Ghetis snarled, gesturing at N. N gasped with shock.

"But, what about the pokemon?" N whispered his eyes brimming with tears and shock.

"They are simply an end to fit the means and nothing more." Ghetis grinned brutally at N's small whimper.

"Your sick." Cheren said, glaring daggers at the Team Plasma mastermind.

" Maybe, but my strength is more than enough to wipe all of you from existence. You all know to much." Ghetis grinned and released his pokemon.

"Bring it bastard." White snarled, ordering Zekrom to attack.

One Epic Battle Scene Later... Use you imagination, you know that thing that most people don't have these days?

"No, No, No, No NOOOO!" Ghetis cried out falling to one knee.

"We'll take care of this." Alder said, motioning to Cheren to help him take Ghetis out. White stepped out of the way watching the pair escort the insane man out of the devastated room. White turned nervously to to N. The young man hadn't said anything since Ghetis's outburst.

"White, come with me." N said in a level voice, walking towards the whole in the wall that Reshrim had made after it's dramatic entrance. White followed, not knowing what was going on.

"You know I still remember when I met you. I thought that people were vicious and cruel. But when your pokemon spoke to me I could barely believe my ears. It liked you and was happy." N stated while stopping for a moment for White to catch up.

"What did you think I was some evil demon who used pokemon as tools like Ghetis?" White grumbled irritably.

"It shook my beliefs to the core. All the pokemon I had ever met were abused and mistreated by human. And throughout my journey I have met pokemon who have similar relationships like to you and your pokemon have. The ones you didn't were vastly outnumbered by the ones who were weren't mistreated." N continued, acting as if he hadn't heard White. "That is why I needed to battle you here today. Not for glory or the salvation of pokemon. But to calm my own heart." N finished his monologue standing at the edge of the large crater in the wall, over seeing a magnificent view of the sky.

"Listen N. I know that your a good guy deep down. Admittedly, I thought you were on some kind of drugs or just insane when I met you. And that ferris wheel ride you took me on made me question your sexuality a little but but all in all your a good guy." White stated, placing one hand on N's shoulder.

"You thought I was gay?" N asked incredulously.

"Well, if we were in some kind of video game or anime that would be grounds for some fangirl's twisted yaoi fantasy fanfiction." White stated reasonably.

"Yaoi?"

"Tell you about it later."

"There won't be a later." N said dramatically looking down at the ground from the fifty or so foot drop in front of him.

"Dude, don't jump!" White cried out pulling N away from the ledge and bring both of them to the ground.

"I was going to fly away on Reshrim and learn more about pokemon. What kind of freak do you think I am?" N growled, sitting up and dusting himslef off.

"Oh. That was stupid." White laughed sheepishly.

"Yes. Yes, it was. Farewell." N grinned, showing that his superiority complex was still intact.

"Well see you later. Friend." White grinned, holding out his hand. N looked at the hand a moment. He shook it.


End file.
